1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors for use in terminating shielded multiconductor cables and more specifically to shielded local area network electrical connectors and to the assembly of such connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 discloses a local area network connector specifically intended for use in the data communications industry. These connectors can be employed in a closed loop data communications link in which various equipment such as computer terminals can be interconnected in a system. These connectors are specifically adapted for use in interconnecting numerous micro or mini computers in a computer network in an office environment. Connectors of this type have standard interface dimensions and configurations. These connectors must also be shielded to prevent spurious electrical signals and noise from affecting the signals in the network. These connectors also require a shunting capability since the conductors are part of a network and can be connected in series with other similar connectors. This shunting capability is necessary to prevent disruption of the network when an individual plug is not connected to external equipment.
The structure and components of local area network connectors of this type is represented by the structure of the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459. These connectors include a plurality of spring metal terminals having insulation displacement wire barrels for establishing electrical connection with the individual conductors forming the multiconductor shielded cable. Terminals are positioned on a support housing and upper and lower shields can be positioned in surrounding relationship to the terminals and the support housing. These shields can be electrically commoned to the cable shielding by a ferrule and an insulative cover can be positioned in surrounding relationship to the connector assembly.
The insulation displacement termination of the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 employs a cylndrical barrel section for terminating the insulating conductors. The barrel extends upwardly on a terminal support surface and the terminals are inserted axially into an intermediate support housing. A stuffer comprising a combination strain relief and wire insertion member is first attached to the separate conductors and then mated with the barrel insulation displation terminals. Shield members are attached to upper and lower cover members and the cover members are mated to both encapsulate the conductor and to common the upper and lower shields to the cable shielding. A similar shielded electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 666,517 filed Oct. 30, 1984. This device employs a two-piece shield, the lower shield comprising a generally box-type configuration, whereas the upper shield is mounted in engagement with the sidewalls of the lower shield.
Each of these prior art local area network connectors provides an excellent interconnection for a shielded multiconductor cable in a local area network. Furthermore, each is adaptable to automated assembly. There exists however a need for a low cost local area network connector of this general type which can be easily hand assembled by an operator in a harness assembly plant. The instant invention fills that need for a relatively lower cost, hand assembled connector which would be suitable for use in a local area network in combination with prior art connectors of the type described herein.